disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Roland II/Gallery
Images of King Roland II from Sofia the First. Promotional Images Parents.png|King Roland with his wife miranda Season One Once Upon a Princess SofiaKing Roland II.jpg Sofiafamily.jpg King Roland II & Queen Miranda.jpeg king roland asking miranda to marri him.PNG king roland prince james and queen miranda.PNG|King Roland and queen Miranda and prince james waiting for princess sofia for the ball King roland and miranda.PNG|Miranda and Roland fall in love king roland waiting for sofia and miranda.png|King Roland is waiting for Sofia and queen miranda to arrive about to get ready to crown sofia.PNG|King Roland and Balieywick ready to crown Sofia Once-Upon-a-Princess-14.png Once-Upon-a-Princess-12.png Once-Upon-a-Princess-7.png 500px-Sofia_the_First_Once_Upon_A_Princess_Trailer.jpg|King Roland giving his new daughter the amulet. A King's Nap on a Special Night.png|Roland under a sleeping spell. A Royal Mess Amber09.png AmberjamesRolandMiranda.png Stained-Glass-Window.png|Stained glass window of the royal family. A Royal Mess 2.jpg The Amulet of Avalor Cedric32.jpg Cedric30.jpg King roland.png|King roland asking Sofia to meet him in the hall. king roland II is asking cedric.PNG|king Roland asking to Cedric have you been stealling I live my life, or give my life for liberty.png king roland giving sofia back her amulet.PNG|King Roland II giving Princess Sofia her Amulet back Sofia Baby Griff.png Sofia Baby Griff02.jpg Great Aunt-Venture Great-Aunt-Venture-6.png|Roland with his sister Tilly Great-Aunt-Venture-21.png Tumblr inline mvazvvlb9s1r91n3g.png Tumblr inline mvaxinCO7p1r91n3g.png|Roland happy to see his big sister. Tumblr inline mvaxi1Yc5R1r91n3g.png|Tilly happy to see her little brother Tilly and Roland.png The Baker King The Baker King list.jpg|List of King Roland's duties The-Baker-King-1.png Sofia with her dad.png The Baker King waking up outside the castle.jpg|Waking up outside the castle The-Baker-King-2.png|King Roland as a Baker The Baker King Everybody knows you are Roland the Baker.jpg|"Everybody knows you're Roland the Baker" The Baker King Cow I command you to give me milk this instant.jpg|"Cow! I command you to give me milk this instant!" Sofia-the-First-Episode-21-The-Baker-King.jpg The Baker King Sofia Roland park.jpg The Baker King new school.jpg|The new school house The Baker King I want to be king again.jpg|"I want to be king again!" The-Baker-King-4.png The-Baker-King-5.png The Baker King Roland Miranda cake.jpg The-Baker-King-6.png The-Baker-King-8.png The-Baker-King-9.png The-Baker-King-10.png King roland.jpg Holiday in Enchancia Holiday-In-Enchancia-12.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-11.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-10.png Miscellaneous Just One of the Princes royals.jpg Tumblr mzvhjcu6DM1r5yp0oo1 1280.jpg Sofia & royal family.jpg Season Two The Enchanted Feast Cedric and King Roland kjbat.jpg Cedric01.JPG Cedric02.JPG The Flying Crown The-Flying-Crown-13.png The-Flying-Crown-9.png The-Flying-Crown-6.png The Silent Knight The-Silent-Knight-21.png The-Silent-Knight-19.png The-Silent-Knight-9.png The-Silent-Knight-8.png Enchanted Science Fair Enchanted-Science-Fair-54.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-10.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-8.png enchanting model of the solar system.png King for a Day King-for-a-Day-45.png King-for-a-Day-41.png King-for-a-Day-32.png King-for-a-Day-31.png King-for-a-Day-26.png King-for-a-Day-6.png King-for-a-Day-5.png King-for-a-Day-2.png King-for-a-Day-7.png|Roland crowns James King for the day King-for-a-Day-51.png When You Wish Upon a Well When You Wish Upon a Well 39.jpg|Roland wishes Sofia back to normal When You Wish Upon a Well 10.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 4.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 12.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 11.jpg Sofia the Second Sofia-the-Second-37.png Sofia-the-Second-22.png Ghostly Gala Ghostly-Gala-31.png Ghostly-Gala-5.png Roland spooked by floating ties.png The Emerald Key The-Emerald-Key-21.png The-Emerald-Key-18.png The-Emerald-Key-1.png Emerald key 3.png Miscellaneous Gizmo-Gwen-44.png Winter's-Gift-38.png Buttercup-Amber-20.png Season Three Cool Hand Fluke Sofiafluke9.png Sofiafluke8.png New Genie on the Block Zandar, Miranda and Roland riding Magic Carpets.png 59. New Genie on the Block (15) feat. King Roland II, Queen Miranda, Queen Farnaz.png Sofia in Elvenmoor Sofia in Elvenmoor Sofia hugs Roland.jpg|Sofia returns and hugs Roland Stormy Lani Stormy Lani 002.jpg Stormy Lani 008.jpg Stormy Lani 009.jpg Stormy Lani 010.jpg Stormy Lani 011.jpg Stormy Lani 022.jpg Stormy Lani 040.jpg Stormy Lani 059.jpg Theme parks and live appearances Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure cast.jpg|King Roland with the cast of "Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure Tour" 13024639574_8264a10ea9.jpg Merchandise Sofia & royal family toy.jpg Sofia the first .jpg DISNEY SOFIA THE FIRST ROYAL FAMILY.jpg Sofia the First Figures.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries